


Beauty in the Water

by KureKai_King



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [6]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fisherman!Banri, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, mermaid au, merman!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Banri's crewmates can be chaos, but luckily there's a secret special someone for him to come home to
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933738
Kudos: 6





	Beauty in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> AU! AU! AU!  
> Oooh no one would dare to believe I used to absolutely despise AUs for some reason because I've written a ton of them now in my time and they're actually super fun!

Banri's crewmates' fierce yelling faded into the distance as he walked further away from the port and along the harbour. This was the place they called home when they weren't out fishing on the open sea under Captain Yuuto's command, but the leader of the S.S. Argonavis was always in the need for adventure. They weren't pirates, just simple fishermen however they always made a good voyage out of their trips.

Letting his feet lead him down to a small cavern by the ocean where there was only a thin strip of beach, Banri sat down on some rocks situated beside a pool that had a tunnel beneath his feet leading out into the ocean itself. 

"Banri-kun? Is that you?"

"It's me, Ren-kun, you can come out, it's safe".

A splash came from the pool and Banri turned with a smile to see his secret boyfriend, Ren. Ren was a beautiful merman that Banri had accidentally discovered in the cave a few years ago and had found it easy to open up and talk to him upon his returns home than it was to talk to his crewmates. Not that they didn't care about him, but work was work and eventually Banri had fallen into their routines and there wasn't much time for chitchat or lengthy talks unless it was about the job at hand.

Banri hadn't been the one to confess first and he always looked forward to the times he was home at the harbour, as it meant he could sneak off and visit Ren for however long he pleased. The merman was often shy at first and cautious as to who entered the cavern. He later admitted that he had shown himself to Banri in the excuse of wanting a friend as he didn't have many in other merpeople and had soon come to love him.

"Was the voyage okay?" Ren's soft voice came as he hauled himself up on the rock beside Banri, keeping his long blue and white tail flowing in the water.

"It was a pretty good one. Rio-kun threatened to push Wataru-kun overboard once or twice before Yuuto-kun had to give them separate tasks just to keep them apart. Honestly, no one knows why they don't get along but they suuuuper hate each other. I guess the world is just like that, huh?"

"Mm! It sounds like chaos to me".

"It is. I wish I could let them meet you, but you like your privacy and made me an exception, which is good enough for me!" Banri grinned and blushed as Ren's eyes sparkled like his scales in return before the merman wrapped his arms around his neck and Banri hugged him back.

"Someday," Ren whispered in his ear, "For now I'd rather you let me be selfish and keep only you in my world".

"Alright," he half-chuckled, "I suppose I can live with that~"

The two sat and talked for awhile longer until Banri had to leave to avoid the tide coming in and to get back to his crew, ready for the date to roll over and repeat the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is kinda bad... I started to fall sick on the day this was supposed to be out so it's late but I gave it a go? ^^;


End file.
